1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication.
2. Related Art
In the art of wireless communication, there exists a mobile device that is carried by a user and sends/receives data by radio to/from a correspondent device located within a predetermined range relative to the mobile device. There is provided on the mobile device a LED that is controlled to emit light when data is sent to or received from the correspondent device so as to notify the user of occurrence of data exchange with the correspondent device.